Action Réaction!
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: "Quelle magnifique voix sensuelle, quasi sexuelle!" "Il était si craquant avec cette air de vierge sur le point de se faire dépucelée!" Naruto et Itachi sont tellement sur la même longueur d'onde...! Yaoi!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing: **Itachi x Naruto

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **2Shot/ Yaoi/ UA/ Romance/ Humor/ Friendship!

**NDA: **« Hey hey! Voici une petite fic ItaNaru! Ceci est le prologue! Le premier chapitre devrait arriver dans deux semaines, voir trois au pire (cela dépendras de mon inspiration!).

J'espère que ce petit avant goût vous plairas!

Ah oui, désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas put le faire corrigé! Si il y en a trop, dites le moi et je m'en occuperais au plus vite!

_Prologue_

Naruto tentait d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. En face de lui se trouvait l'homme qu'il aimait mais aussi son plus gros fantasme. Fantasme qui avait de nombreuses fois souiller ses draps... Merci Itachi pour ces rêves qui lui paraissaient affreusement réalistes sur l'instant mais qui n'étaient en fait que de gros délires pervers de la part de son imaginaire qui carburait à mille à l'heure quand il était question du brun!

Il déglutit difficilement en captant quelques millièmes de secondes le regard de sa Némésis. Enfer et damnation si rien quand le regardant deux secondes il était au bord de l'orgasme, qu'est ce que ça serait si ils se retrouvaient un jour aux pieux ensemble?

Le paradis sur terre! Et encore c'est peu dire. Pensa t-il en se sentant rougir.

_ _''Oh la vache! Je suis vraiment un obsédé quand même!'' _Se dit-il en se donnant deux grosses tartes mentale.

Non! Non en fait ce n'était pas de sa faute! C'était la faute à l'autre tordus qui lui servait de tuteur! Jiraya, alias l'Hermite pervers! Oui par ce qu'avec ses:

__ J'aime les femmes... Mais c'est vrai que cet Uchiha à un sacré p'tit cul!_

Ou alors:

__ 'Serait peut-être temps de le chevaucher ton étalon avant qu'il se barre ailleurs!_

Mais aussi:

_ _En sortant des douches du dojo j'ai entraperçu son engin... Paix à tes fesses gamin!_

Comment voulez vous qu'avec cette dernière il ne s'imagine pas les pires trucs salaces?!

Enfin bref, là, pour l'instant il avait envie d'arrêter le temps et de rester dans la même pièce que lui pour toujours mais aussi que Sasuke se magne avant qu'une malencontreuse érection ne pointe le bout de son nez. Il essuya une sueur froide en s'imaginant bander devant Itachi... L'horreur! Quoique... MAIS NON MERDE!

_ Ça faisais quelques temps que tu n'étais pas venus à la maison Naruto-kun, tu vas bien? Lui demanda Itachi en souriant doucement.

ARGH! Quelle magnifique voix sensuelle, quasi sexuelle! Il le voulait, là, maintenant sur ce putain de canapé moelleux, il le voulait, il le voulait-

_ Je vais bien merci et toi?

Mais il ne valait mieux pas se comporter comme un chien en chaleur devant le brun. Ça le ferait sûrement moyens s'il se désapait dans le salon en criant au brun de lui faire l'amour comme une bête!

_ Ça va, je suis content de te voir. Continua de sourire son fantasme sur patte.

Oh... 'Fait chaud là, non? Se demanda t-il en rougissant, ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé.

Ahhh... Son petit blond était terriblement craquant avec cette air de vierge sur le point de se faire dépucelée!

Itachi était l'incarnation même de la gentillesse, de la bonté, du sérieux mais ce que personne ne savait c'est quand fait Itachi... était un gros vicieux qui se masturbait matin et soir en manquant de crier le nom de Naruto à en faire trembler les mur de la demeure Uchiha!

Depuis qu'il connaissait l'Uzumaki, c'est à dire depuis que ce dernier avait respectivement quatorze ans et lui dix huit, il rêvait de le mettre dans son lit et de le faire hurler de plaisir... Pour toujours! Par ce que oui, oui Itachi est possessif et à bien faillit attenter à la vie d'Hinata Hyuuga plusieurs fois de suite! Heureusement pour elle son chien de garde, Neji, veille sur elle.

Mais là, l'heure a enfin sonné! Le charmant petit Naruto venait de fêter ses dix huit ans il y a deux jours donc...Il allait enfin pouvoir goûter à ce merveilleux fessier qui ne cesse de le supplier, de son point de vue et de l'autre aussi, de le prendre sauvagement! Mais attention, il aimait aussi sincèrement le plus jeune, c'était pas un connard quand même!

_ Yo... Intervint, cassa le moment, une voix neutre.

Le blond se raidit sans comprendre et sourit de façon crisper à son meilleur ami.

_ S-salut Sas'ke!

Le cadet Uchiha haussa un sourcil au petit bégaiement de son ami et ne vit pas le regard pervers d'Itachi qui se retint de se lécher les lèvres.

_ On y vas? Demanda t-il.

_ Ouai! Répondit le blond.

_ Dites moi les gars, Questionna l'aîné des deux bruns, ça vous dirais de venir en boîte avec moi, Yahiko, Deidara et les autres ce soir?

Sasuke plissa les yeux en regardant son grand frère mater ouvertement son pote et soupira discrètement.

_''Et le voilà qui passe à l'attaque...''_

_ Hum... Euh ouai, Sas'ke?

_ Ouai.

_ Très bien, je passerais te chercher chez toi ce soir Naruto-kun... Susurra le brun.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et le blond rougit brusquement même s'il n'avait pas perçut le ton de voix langoureux du brun.

_ D-d'accord Itachi...

Les deux plus jeunes quittèrent la maison et le plus jeune Uchiha se fit comme note mentale de passer la nuit ailleurs que chez lui, hors de question que ses pauvres oreilles assistent aux ébats charnelle de son meilleur ami et de son grand frère... Plutôt crevé!

_**A suivre...**_

**NDA: **Alors, alors... Ça vous a plut? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis? =)

Ja ne!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing: **Itachi x Naruto

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **2Shot/ Yaoi/ UA/ Romance/ Humor/ Friendship!

Désolée du retard! Mais le chapitre 2 est enfin là! Et... MERCI POUR VOS REVIEW**＼****(^o^)****／**!

_CHAPITRE I_

Naruto et Sasuke marchaient ''tranquillement'' en discutant et en se pouillant comme deux gamins vers leur lycée. Le blond faisait comme si de rien n'était mais...

_« Itachiiiiiiiii! Je vais revoir Itachiiiii ce soooiiiiir!» _Hurlait-il intérieurement tel une sakura hystérique devant ''son'' Sasuke. S'il l'avait put, il aurait effectué la danse de la joie! Heureusement ''plein'' de bon sens, il se dit que ce serait con de se prendre la honte devant tout le monde dans la rue, sûr et certain aussi que son ami le renierait, définitivement cette fois.

XxXxXxX

Itachi était en ce moment même en réunion dans la société d'import-export de son ''cher'' et ''_tendre_'' paternel qui débitait un discours soporifique.

_ Itachi... Gronda Fugaku en lui lançant une œillade sévère, il avait bien remarqué que son rejeton n'en n'avait rien à foutre de ce qu'il racontait depuis une heure et ça commençait à lui courir sur le haricot!

_ Excusez moi. Se reprit le plus jeune à l'attention de tous.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il en avait marre! Tout ceci n'était pas très Uchihesque mais s'il l'avait put, il aurait été chercher une corde et un tabouret pour se pendre, se serait sûrement bien plus agréable que la voix froide et monotone de son vieux.

_« Naruto...! » _Pensa t-il en souriant tel une hyène, Fugaku haussa même un sourcil discrètement en voyant sa tête de pervers.

Cette nuit... Cette nuit il allait faire sa fête au blond! Et dans le sens agréable du terme!

_« Pas moyen que je me loupe ou que j'attende plus longtemps... j'ai été assez patient! » _Se motiva t-il.

Une heure plus tard, le roi des icebergs consentit enfin à relâcher ses pauvres prisonniers qui soufflèrent de soulagement, plus ou moins discrètement pour certains, sous son regard quasi révolté! Et dire qu'avant ces idiots buvaient ses paroles... Ça avait bien changé depuis le temps hein! Se dit-il en se massant les tempes.

Itachi lui déambulait d'un pas agile dans les couloirs de la société, sous les regards charmeurs et les décolletés plongeant des femmes qui bavaient presque sur son passage. Il fallait dire qu'il avait la classe comme ça, dans son costume noir et sa chemise blanche sur mesure, ses chaussures en cuir noir italiennes et ses longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval basse, plusieurs mèches voilant son regard rougeoyant.

Il se rappelait une fois ou il était rentré du travail, son cher otouto et son blond faisaient un exposé sur un projet commun dans le salon, il était allé leur dire bonjour, excuse pour lui permettre de mater allégrement le blondinet, habillé ainsi... Naruto avait été au bord de la syncope!

Il ricana tout bas, il était sûr et certain d'avoir toutes ses chances, après tout, ce qu'un Uchiha veut, il l'a! Et non il n'était pas du tout présomptueux, c'était véridique.

Il rentra dans son bureau à côté de celui du vieux. Il avait batailler pour en avoir un éloigné mais son père, loin d'être con, avait refusé, voulant garder un œil sur son mouflet pour être sûr, à toute instant, que si il rentrait dans son bureau par surprise, de ne pas le voir baver sur son ordinateur, en train de dormir!

C'était arrivé une fois et ''bizarrement'', une lampe avait volé tout près de son visage...!

Il s'affala gracieusement sur son fauteuil et alluma son PC pour travailler, car malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait bien croire, il était quelqu'un de sérieux et d'assidu.

Son esprit s'évada une nouvelle fois contre son gré vers l'Uzumaki alors qu'il bûchait sur un contrat. Il était vraiment amoureux de lui si on excluait deux secondes ses pensées perverses, il se demanda un instant la tête que ferait son père quand il arriverait enfin à choper le blond dans ses filets... Le plus vieux allait faire une attaque, pas qu'il ne sache pas pour son homosexualité, mais plutôt parce que l'amour de sa vie -gnan gnan gnan gnan!- et son paternel était comme chien et chat, enfermez les dans une pièce une heure seuls et vous pouviez être sur en y retournant de découvrir une scène apocalyptique!

Fugaku avait du mal à supporter le côté _nature _de Naruto et ce dernier grinçait des dents devant les yeux hautains et railleurs du plus vieux sur lui. Bref, leurs comportements étaient dignes d'une bagarre de bac à sable!

Ça allait être amusant... Pensa t-il en souriant en coin.

XxXxXxX

Naruto était en cours de japonais, l'air amorphe tellement il réfléchissait -Grande nouvelle-!

Il en avait marre de se comporter comme une Hinata en puissance devant Itachi! Certes le jeune homme brun avait l'allure d'un ange descendant sur terre les ailes déployées à l'infini sous les yeux écarquillés de la populace émerveillée mais quand même! Ou était passé sa légendaire assurance? Sa grande gueule? Son côté bourrin ''je fonce dans le tas et je réfléchis _après_''? A la poubelle, à la jaille.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard en coin, ''inquiet'' de l'attitude de zombie sous morphine de son meilleur ami!

_« Tch... encore en train de penser à mon frangin.» _Marmonna intérieurement , oui ont peu marmonner intérieurement lorsque l'on est un Uchiha, le brun. _« Après tout je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis étonné» _Se dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel discrètement.

Mais laissons le dialoguer avec lui même et revenons à notre blondinet qui laissa soudainement sa tête partir vers l'avant, se cognant la tête au passage sur sa table mais ne faisant même pas fit de la légère douleur. En même temps, il s'était tellement fracassé la tête contre les murs à cause d'Itachi qu'il était maintenant immunisé!

Comment devrait-il se comporter ce soir?! Devait-il prendre le taureau par les cornes et déclarer au brun au risque de se manger un méchant vent polaire digne d'une aire glaciaire ou alors se taire et agoniser lentement et douloureusement d'amour?

Oui, il avait vraiment l'impression que son cerveau se transformait peu à peu en celui d'une jeune fille éprise de son prince charmant!

Mais Itachi n'était pas un prince charmant...

_« Quoique...»_

C'était un mec tout ce qu'il y avait de normal, enfin autant que normal veut dire quelque chose chez les Uchiha. Non. Les Uchiha n'étaient pas normaux! Se lamenta t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Oh dieux, si il commençait à divaguer comme ça il était sûr de griller les derniers neurones qu'il n'avait pas encore étranglés ou éclatés à coup de pied de biche!

_ Naruto. Chuchota Sasuke à côté de lui en se penchant vers lui, arrête de réfléchir, je vois d'ici tes derniers neurones se battre en duel! Finit-il par ricaner.

…

Oui, les Uchiha étaient cyniques, arrogants, hautains, railleurs, méprisants face à la minorité, lui donc, même si Itachi était tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil et doux -hum hum-, il sentait que si il lui avouait tout et que l'autre lui disait non, ses gênes Uchihesque prendraient le dessus pour l'écraser tel un immonde petit cafard!

_ Bouhouuuu! Chouina t-il.

_ Pfff... Souffla Sasuke en secouant la tête doucement, décidé à être ''gentil'' pour une fois.

_ Tu aimes mon frère Naruto?

Le blond s'étrangla presque avec sa propre salive et toussa monstrueusement, les yeux écarquillés sous les yeux de veaux des autres élèves et du prof qui étaient trop habitués à ses frasques et qui reprirent donc le cours sans s'occuper de lui.

_ Ça va ça va calmes toi! Murmura hargneusement le brun, honteux. Mais bon, Naruto lui foutait toujours la honte!

Le blond reprit enfin son souffle et tourna un regard apeuré vers Sasuke qui leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

Comme si l'Uchiha n'était pas au courant de son orientation sexuelle et du fait qu'il déroulait presque le tapis rouge à son Aniki dès qu'il le voyait. Oui, Itachi était la star de la famille! Il bougonna et se maudit intérieurement pour ses pensées.

Il s'était rendu compte que son meilleur ami était amoureux de son frère deux ans auparavant quand Naruto était venu dormir chez lui un jour de vacances et que, pendant la nuit, le blond avait murmuré dans son sommeil un: _« Aaaah Itachiiiii» _suspect et décidément trop langoureux, oui beaucoup trop! Il était loin d'être un con, comme son frère lui avait dit quand il était aller cafter à ses parents que le plus vieux avait fait une soirée dans la demeure familiale, et avait parfaitement compris que le blond faisait un rêve... Disons certainement très ''imagé''! Et puis Jiraya-san n'était pas aussi des plus discret en ce qui concernait ses allusions sur Itachi.

_ C'est bon baka, flippes pas. Je m'en fous. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est vrai? S'étonna l'Uzumaki en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il s'était attendu à ce que son ami en l'apprenant viennent le vider de son sang dans son sommeil ou alors ne vienne lui accrocher des parpaings aux pieds en le balançant du haut d'une falaise! Il s'était apparemment trompé, Ouf! Ses miches étaient sauves!

_ Par contre, tes gémissements de veuve éplorée commencent à me gaver. Quand est ce que tu vas lui dire?

Même s'il savait déjà que son grand frère allait passer à l'action le soir même. Il voulait juste faire chier et gêné son ami... Oui, oui il était un excellent meilleur ami! C'était juste sa façon de l'aider.

Best friend forever 3 3!

Ayez des amis tiens, qu'on dit...

_ J-je ne sais pas...

Hinata, le come-back!

_ Tch, trouillard... Le provoqua le brun en ricanant.

Le blond fronça brusquement les sourcils et se redressa sur sa chaise, droit comme un piquet, le visage mortellement sérieux faisant hausser un sourcil à l'autre.

_ J'suis pas un trouillard d'abord! Brailla le blond.

Sasuke eu soudain un regard exprimant un profond questionnement. Mais qu'est ce que son bro' trouvait à ce gamin braillard?!

….

Ah... Oui, ça y' est il avait comprit.

Son petit cul.

Parc que oui, Sasuke devait avouer que son ami avait un fessier créé et béni des dieux. Une œuvre d'art digne des plus grands, en démontre le nombre de regards masculins comme féminins qui louchaient dessus!

_ C'est juste que... J'ai pas envie qu'il me jette. Reprit doucement Naruto en se remettant bien sur sa chaise, les yeux baissés, un air triste au visage qui étonna son ami qui fut prit de pitié, compatissant.

Seulement deux secondes, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander non plus!

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et s'adossa à sa chaise en regardant son meilleur ami.

_ Qui te dit qu'il va te jeter? Demanda t-il.

_ Bah, ton frère il est cool, gentil, sérieux, intelligent, calme, trop beau et moi-

Ah bon? Son frère était vraiment comme ça? Se demanda t-il.

_ Et moi bah... Je suis moi. Déprima t-il en venant s'affaler sur son siège en soufflant, fatigué de se torturer avec ses questions. Je suis sûr qu'il doit me prendre pour un idiot qui a une trop grande bouche.

_« Idiot oui, que tu ais une trop grande bouche par contre ne vas pas forcément le déranger...» _Pensa t-il avant de se jeter du haut d'un pont mentalement pour avoir osé penser ça!

_ Je te conseille de passer à l'attaque ce soir. Sinon je lui dis tout. Déclara t-il en jubilant intérieurement face à sa future réaction.

_ QUOI?!

_ Bon naruto ça suffit! Cesses de déranger le cours sinon je t'envoies dire bonjour à Sarutobi, pour la cinquième fois cette semaine! Beugla Iruka, leur prof.

Sarutobi lui était le directeur et il est vrai que le blondinet passait beaucoup de temps dans son bureau! Et non merci d'y retourner aujourd'hui, sinon il allait encore devoir subir le _« Les bêtises ce n'est pas bien Naruto-kun» _de l'ancêtre comme il aimait l'appeler, qui avait l'air de penser qu'il avait toujours cinq ans d'âge mental... En même temps il n'avait pas totalement tort.

_ Mais c'est lui! S'indigna t-il en pointant du doigt son ''meilleur ami'' qui affichait un air neutre, un sourcil haussé l'air de dire _« Vous allez vraiment croire ce singe blond?» _qu'il savait si bien faire.

_ Bon, maintenant ça suffit, assieds toi!

_ Pas juste... toujours moi qui prend... Marmonna de façon puérile Naruto en se rasseyant.

Le balafré souffla d'épuisement et repris sa diatribe.

_ T'a pas intérêt de lui dire! Siffla l'Uzumaki, mécontent mais surtout en sudation totale! Le brun était capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution et ça, ce serait vraiment mauvais pour lui.

_ C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es un trouillard. Pire qu'Hinata. Balança ''innocemment'' Sasuke.

_ Que- Grogna t-il en serrant les poings.

Le blond décida d'ignorer son ami qui se retint de rire devant son air gamin boudeur.

Il avait hâte d'être au soir pour voir ce que ça allait donner entre ces deux là!

XxXxXxX

Sasuke était rentré tranquillement du lycée avec son flegme naturel, c'est à dire jetant des regards meurtriers voir apeurés vers les jeunes -et moins jeunes- femmes qui le reluquaient dans la rue avec trop d'avidité dans le regard. Un jour il se ferait violé! Se dit-il en dardant un regard suspicieux vers un groupe de jeunes filles le matant en ricanant comme des hyènes, les yeux brillant d'envie. Il accéléra le pas!

Enfin rentré chez lui, à l'abri, il se déchaussa et enleva sa veste qu'il mit dans le meuble du genseikan et traversa un couloir avant de monter les escaliers jusque sa chambre qu'il ouvrit. Il balança son sac par terre et alla s'affaler sur son lit.

Avant que sa porte ne s'ouvre et qu'un Itachi ne vienne lui aussi squatter son lit.

_ Otouto, ta journée s'est bien passée? Demanda t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Oui, le plus grand adorait faire chier son frangin en le traitant comme un petit garçon à peine âgé de huit ans! Ce qui exaspérait le cadet.

_ Itachi-nii... Gronda d'ailleurs ce dernier.

_ Ooooh, le petit Sasu' est colère? Alors dis moi, tu as fais des beaux dessins à l'école aujourd'hui?

Il eu juste le temps de se lever d'un bond avant qu'une lampe ne vienne s'abattre sur lui.

Son père et Sasuke adoraient les lampes.

_ 'TACHI JE TE HAIT! Entendit-il son frère brailler alors qu'il riait en retournant dans sa chambre.

« _Putain...!» _Se dit Sasuke, son frère était en forme aujourd'hui!

En même temps, Itachi avait de quoi l'être...

_**A suivre...**_

**NDA**

Et voilà pour le chap' deux! Vous l'aurez compris, la dernière partie parlera de la soirée et du lemon...Kyyyah! Je pense qu'il fera environ sept à huit pages (le chap pas le lemon!), celui-ci en fait 4 pile. Vous avez vus, j'augmente le nombre de pages de mes chapitres par pairs, deux pour le premier, quatre pour celui-là et huit pour le dernier! (oui j'ai sauté le six lol) et non il n'y aura pas de chapitre à 10 pages^^ (oh, attendez! Une question me taraude... Un PWP -Plot? What plot?- de 10 pages, c'est faisable?!) **＼****(^o^)****／**

Cette fois ci, à dans un mois, Ja ne!


End file.
